OS Hetalia
by Cap'tain Sun
Summary: Un petit recueil de OS. Tristes, mignons, joyeux, bizarre, drôles. De Prussia à England en passant par Canada ou Japan, beaucoup de personnages y passerons. En espérant que vous aimerez. Rating T pour les prochains OS.
1. Chapter 1

Il aurait tellement voulu _lui_ dire. Comment avait-il pu _le_ laisser partir ? _Son_ petit empire.

Quand Hongrie lui avait annoncer la terrible nouvelle il n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux c'étaient vidés de toutes vie, il était devenue très pâle. C'est comme si une partie de lui c'était envolé à cet instant.

Les semaines qui avaient suivies, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, à espérer que tout cela ne fusse qu'un rêve. C'était vraiment trop pour sa petit personne. Il se sentait vide. Un sentiment de colère naquit en lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut être parce que l'Empire l'avait abandonné, et qu'il se retrouvait seul. Seul dans ce monde emplis de pays plus effrayant les uns que les autres. L'idée d'aller _le_ rejoindre lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit, renonçant quelques temps après, ne voulant faire de mal à son frère ou à ses amis.

Les années avaient passées et l'enfant-pays avait bien grandit, il souriait à nouveau. Bien sûr il avait toujours mal, mais il avait appris à faire comme si de rien n'était. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour_ le _faire revenir et que l'Empire n'aurait pas voulu le voir pleurer.

Seulement, un jour, il rencontrât une Nation, un étrange pays. Un peu froid et distant, mais qui _Lui_ ressemblait tellement. Blond et de beaux yeux bleus perçants. Mais il ne_ lui_ ressemblait pas que physiquement, sa façon d'être était, à quelques détails près, la même.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_, alors pourquoi avait-il l'irrésistible envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui parler, de l'embrasser. Il se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait rejeté.

Alors il se rendit sur _sa_ tombe.

- Tu sais, _Shinsei Roma_, mon monde n'a vraiment plus aucune saveurs. Même les _pastas_ n'ont aucuns goûts.

[…]

- Où était-il ?

- Endormit dans la forêt.

- Merci de l'avoir ramener.

- Mon___**awesome**_ personne ne pouvait laisser un être aussi faible, seul, dans un endroit aussi dangereux. J'aurais été un monstre, même si je suis parfait, cela va de soi...(C'en suis un long monologue)

L'albinos garda pour lui le fait qu'il avait retrouver l'Italie endormie au pieds d'une certaine tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila, c'est mon second petit OS. Dans celui-ci, il y a la présence d'un OC ; Bretagne (aussi appelée _Brittania_). Pour rappelle, la Bretagne est une région de France **_(comportant : Le Finistère (chez moi 8D), les Côtes-d'Armor, l'Ille-et-Vilaine et le Morbihan. Anciennement il y avait aussi la Loire-Atlantique, mais elle n'appartient plus à la Bretagne depuis un petit moment.). _**Et elle a des origine Celtes, c'est aussi la "petite sœur" de l'Ecosse**_ (Scotland)_**,**** du Pays de Galles** _(Wales)_**, de l'Irlande**_ (Ireland et Northern Ireland)**.**_

**Enfin bref, c'est pas important. Je vous laisse le plaisir (?) de lire ce petit texte. A plus tard ^^**

* * *

Debout au sommet de la falaise, l'air glacial lui brûlant la gorge. Elle sourit tristement.

- Peut être que si je saute...Peut être que je serais enfin tranquille. Vous m'excuserez ? De toutes façons tout cela ne vous inquiète pas. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre région, une région un peu trop sauvage et vulgaire. Vous me pardonnerez, vous, mes habitants, mes dragons ? Et vous, Merlin, Ankou. Mes amis... » Elle laissa un rire s'échapper, un rire creux, sans émotion. Un rire nerveux. « Peut être que je vous manquerez, à vous mes cousines, à vous mes frères. Scott', Wales Ireland, North', Arthur. Et peut être à toi, Francis. Haha, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis qu'une ombre pour toi, qu'un pantin avec lequel tu t'amuse lorsque tu t'ennuies. Je ne suis rien, juste un bout de terre, sans âme. »

Elle arracha la chaîne qui pendait à son cou et la jeta à terre, derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Adieu, mon monde.

- C'est idiot ce que tu fais.

- Qui es-tu pour dire ça ? Tu ne sait rien de ce que je vis. Maltraitée par mon pays, abandonnée par mes légendes, lâchée par mes habitants. Je ne suis plus qu'un bout de terre sans importance.

- Et tu crois que tout va s'arranger ?

- Bien sûr, je le pense. Si je part, je ne ressentirait plus tout ça. Je serais enfin libre. Je redeviendrais humaine, normale.

- Ça n'arrangera rien, tu ferais mieux de te battre plutôt que de rester aussi passive.

- C'est bien facile de dire ça. Pour toi, la Grande et Merveilleuse Prusse. Toi qui as complètement disparue. Toi aussi tu t'es faits abandonné, pour ton petit frère. Toi tu sais ce que ça fait d'être oublié. Moi je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive

- Alors bouge toi ! Tu ne fais que fuir, tu ne fais que précipiter ta fin, rien d'autre. Bat-toi pour garder ce que tu as le plus longtemps possible. S'il te plait, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. »

La brune rouvrit les yeux. Peut être qu'il avait raison, peut être qu'elle pourrait retrouver la paix. Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible, jamais elle ne pourrais faire les choses nécessaires toute seule. Elle était bien trop impuissante.

- Je pourrais t'aider, si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Il laissait dans les pensées ? Quel homme étrange.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'existes plus, jamais te ne pourras faire la moindre chose qui puisse m'être utile.

- Tu es bien pessimiste

- Et ? »

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée. Et d'un coup, elle se mise à sourire. Elle traça du bout de son doigt une croix sur sa poitrine. Faisant un dernier salut à l'albinos, dans une révérence elle bascula en arrière. Refermant ses yeux. Elle attendit le choc, mais ne sentit que des bras se refermés contre elle.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- Mais...Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de sauter avec elle ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

- Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle referma ses bras contre le cou de l'albinos et enfouie son visage dans son cou si blanc.

Elle ne sentit pas l'impact. Rien. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc. Une douce chaleur l'envahie. Elle flottait dans un monde de soie.

La brune chercha l'autre Nation du regard. Elle voulut l'appeler mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa bouche. Elle sanglota, elle avait emmener avec elle quelqu'un d'innocent et elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire merci pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne l'avait pas abandonner même dans sa chute. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial, seulement, il avait été là. Alors que même ses frères n'avaient rien vu de tout le malheur qu'elle endurait. Oui, si elle devait lui dire quelque chose ce serai surement Merci.


	3. Chapter 3 (toujours pas de titres)

**- T'es qui ?**

**- Mais...Je suis ton frère. Je suis Canada.**

**- Ouais, c'est intéressant.**

La grande Nation mordit distraitement dans son hamburger avant de se tourner, concentrant son attention sur autre chose.

**- Je voulais...**

Le plus jeune soupira et retourna chez. De toutes façons, personne ne l'entendait, alors autant ne pas perdre du temps et de l'énergie. Arriver sur son palier, il fut surprit de remarquer que la porte d'entrée étaie ouverte. Bah, il avait du oublier de la fermer avant de partir. Il poussa donc le pan de bois et entra dans la grande maison. Déposant l'ours polaire qu'il avait dans ses bras et accrochant son manteau. Il enlevât ses chaussures et avançât dans le couloir.

**- B onjour Matthew !**

Le blond releva la tête. Surpris. Pas tellement par le fait que quelqu'un se soit inviter chez lui mais plutôt par le fait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

**-Je suis dans le salon !**

Il la connaissait cette voix rauque et cassée...Il accourut jusqu'à elle.

**- Je t'attendais.**

Un albinos, accompagné d'un poussin, se trouvait, debout, au milieu de la grande pièce. Il souriait gentiment au plus jeune.

**- Gi...Gilbert ?!**

**- Et ouais, c'est moi, l'AWESOME Gilbert ! **

**- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? **questionna le nordique d'une petite voix.

Le prussien resta perplexe devant la question du blond. Il n'aurait quand même pas oublié.

**- Tu ne devine pas ?**

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Fronçant les sourcils. L'albinos posa sa main sur la tête du Canadien, se mettant à rire à gorge déployée.

**- Mon vieux, tu sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis ici ? T'es sérieux ?**

**- Mais...Dit le moi, s'il te plait.**

**- T'es tellement effacé que tu en vient à oublier cette date quand même. **

**- Cette date ?**

**- Mein gott ! C'est ton anniv' Mat' ! **

**- Mon...Mon anniversaire ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu t'en es rappelé ?**

Le petit Canadien se jeta dans les bras du Prussien. Gilbert essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues blanches de son ami, tout en souriant. Ça alors, il ne cesserai jamais de l'étonner.

A ce moment là, Matthew compris qu'il avait trouver quelqu'un qui l'écoutait.

* * *

Pfou, il m'en aura donner du fil à retordre cet OS.Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois ça partait dans de l'OOC . Mais je pense que là c'est bon, les caractère sont assez bien respecté ^^

J'adore le PruCan, vous pouvez pas savoir comment :'D  
Bref, si cet OS vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review

Je vous aime mes chatons :3


	4. Moi, aimer cette tomate ? Même pas vrai

Romano Lovino Vargas n'était pas une personne très agréable. Grincheux, vulgaire au possible et gaffeur par dessus le marché. Il ne souriait que très rarement.

Romano Lovino Vargas n'aimait que trois choses dans la vie ; Les _pastas_, les _tomates_ et ... Son frère. Oui, Lovino aimait son frère, même si l'air niait de ce dernier, le fait qu'il pleur à la moindre occasion et le fait qu'il soit le centre du monde l'énervait au plus au point. Ce sale bouffeur de patates avait bien de la chance d'être tous les jours aux côtés de Feliciano.

Ha ! Oui, peut être que Romano Lovino Vargas aimait une dernière chose. Oui, peut être qu'il aimait le gars pervers qui lui avait servi de tuteur.

Mais tellement peu ! Et puis, même si il avait le moindre sentiment pour lui, jamais il n'oserait lui avoué.

Lovino tenait trop à sa fierté pour faire ça. Et puis, si jamais Antonio l'apprenait, l'italien pouvais dire adieu à ses fesses.

Seulement l'italien, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des pincements au cœur quand il voyait l'espagnol parler à des femmes. Ou quand, comme la dernière fois, il achetait des fleurs à Belgique.

Il avait bien remarqué que l'espagnol et la belge étaient très proches. Ça le dégoutait. Et puis le plus âgé était de plus en plus distant avec lui. (ça fait beaucoup de "plus" ça...)

Lovino était persuadé qu'il allait passer ses journées avec sa "chère et tendre".

Alors quand il avait reçu un appel du bruns, à 22h, lui disant de le rejoindre dans un parc de la ville, ça l'avait plutôt surpris. Mais il y était allé quand même - juste par curiosité - .

Il était arrivé. Et il avait vu Antonio, en train de faire les cents pas et de parler tout seul.

- Oï ! _Bastardo_ ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, en pleine nuit ?

- Aaaah ! Lovi' tu es enfin là, je pensait que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Ouais, ben je suis là maintenant. Alors dit moi pourquoi je suis ici.

L'espagnol pointât le ciel de sa main. Lovino leva la tête vers la voûte céleste. Ce qu'il pu admirer était magnifique. Une superbe pluie d'étoile filante.

- Je sais que si je ne te l'avais pas montrer tu ne l'aurais jamais remarquer.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu mas dérangé ? lançât l'italien, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, j'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps. Tu as du te sentir seul. C'était pour me faire pardonner.

- Je m'en fout de tes excuses, tu peux bien rester chez ta _Belle_, si tu veux. Je m'en moque !

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Bien sûr que- ... Non, absolument pas.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es bien le seul pour qui j'ai des sentiments.

Antonio c'était dangereusement rapproché du visage, déjà rouge de l'italien.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _Bastardo_ ! T'approche pas de moi.

Le cœur de Lovino se mit a battre tellement fort, qu'il aurait pu s'échapper.

Mais le plus âgé qui n'écoutait pas les protestations de son ami, préféra y mettre fin en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. A ce moment là, l'italien ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se laissa faire, perdu. Se disant, alors, qu'effectivement il avait des sentiments pour ce _Bastardo_.

* * *

Plop ! un petit Spamano, que j'avais écris en Juillet, pendant mes deux semaines de vacances :3  
(Concernant le OS ; "Belle" est le nom de Belgique, et je trouvait ça assez drôle...Dans le contexte...Voila...)

J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review ^^


	5. Surprise !

Un petit Drabble (c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? ) sur Prussia (je t'aime ). Parce que ... La vie réelles est un puits d'idées :'3

* * *

Ma génialissime personne était en train de réalisé une Awesome prestation musicale. Vraiment Awesome !

- ..._ Rensen ! Renshou ! Gachi da ze ! Beobacht_ * -

- Je... Te dérange ?

Juste au moment où j'entamais un terrible solo de Air-Guitar, la porte de ma chambre -que j'avais visiblement oublié de fermer- s'était ouverte en grand. Sur le grand-père **.

- Je ... Non, absolument pas...

- Je repasserais plus tard.

Quand le pan de bois s'était doucement refermée, mes joues avaient prises feu.

Pourquoi ma génialissime personne s'était mise à rougir ? Aucune idée. Mais sur l'instant je n'avait qu'une seule envie ; m'enterrer au fin fond des landes de Lüneburg.

* * *

Inspiré de faits réels ... Malheureusement.

A quelques détails près ; Je ne suis pas Awesome like Prussia-sama. (Surtout quand je chante), ma mère n'est pas un homme (enfin j'espère...), et puis j'étais plus tôt dans la chanson.

* Pour ceux qui ne savant pas, c'est la chanson " Mein Gott " de Prussia. ^^

** Le "grand-père" c'est pépé Germania :)


End file.
